


tree climbing

by demipancake



Series: 6am fics [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Counselor Jasper, Gen, i'm so fucking tired i didn't proof read this or anything, oh yeah, that's right this is another 6am fic coming at you live from scotland, there isn't a counsellor jasper tag???? i'm using the american spelling for this one hfjkdghdf, uhhhh space kid gets stuck in a tree ig, y'all it's fucking 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: Jasper and David get Space Kid out of a tree.





	tree climbing

“Jasper! David! Space Kid got stuck in a tree!”

David’s usually smiling face switched to worry. Jasper just sighed as Nikki ran out of the mess hall, and the counsellors got up to follow.

Outside, sure enough, there was Space Kid, stuck in, of course, the tallest tree around. Max and Neil stood near the tree, Max with a slightly mischievous expression, while Neil’s was more “yep, same shit as always”. Nikki was running around the tree like a maniac.

David immediately ran over to the tree and called up to see if Space Kid could make it down on his own. Jasper made his way over to Max and Neil.

“You home skillets wouldn’t happen to know what’s happening, would you?” he asked.

Max turned his head up towards him as Neil slowly inched away. “No, of course not! I  _ definitely  _ didn’t do anything to get him to climb up there!” Jasper squinted at him. They had a stare for a few seconds before Max shrugged and said, “I told him he would be able to reach space if he was at the top of the tree.”

“You what?”

“I can almost touch the stars you guys!”

Jasper yelled over to David, who was still standing at the bottom of the tree. “Do you want me to get the ladder, Davey?”

“The ladder won’t be tall enough!” David shouted back.

Max snickered, “Not after what I did to it.”

Jasper looked at him. “What did you do to the ladder?”

“Jasper, a little help!” David was trying to be in position to catch Space Kid if he fell.

Jasper ran over to help, with one last look back at Max. He stood beside David, and looked up into the tree. “How are we meant to get him down?”

“Uh… I know! I’ll climb the tree!” David immediately started climbing while Jasper looked on in worry.

“Be careful, homeslice!”

Jasper watched as David scaled the tree with semi-ease. He was just above halfway up when a whirring sound came from somewhere.

Jasper looked down to see Max at the tree next to the one Space Kid was in, holding a button on a remote control. He glanced up to see what looked like one of those grabby robots pressing a button on a leaf blower.

Oh wait. That’s exactly what it was.

The leaf blower was on the highest power setting, and was rustling the leaves of the tree David was in, making it surprisingly far more difficult for him to climb.

David stopped for a moment and looked at the rustling leaves. “Hey Max, could you turn off the leaf blower?”

“Nope! Sorry, it’s stuck.” The button on the remote control was very obviously not stuck.

“Ooh! Ooh! I wanna climb it!” Nikki scampered up to the tree.

“Nikki, wait-”

Too late. Nikki was scaling the tree, shaking it even more than the leaf blower as Max cackled on the ground.

David sighed, and continued to scale the tree. He was nearly three quarters to Space Kid now. Jasper watched with bated breath as he neared the top.

“Okay Space Kid, time to come down now!”

“But I can reach the stars from up here!”

“Yeah, sure you can, but all your friends are on the ground!” David gestured for Space Kid to get closer so he could grab him. “Wouldn’t want to leave them behind when you go to space, would you?”

“Uhh… no. I guess not.” Space Kid happily wandered across the branch. David picked him up and started scooting down the tree. The leaf blower threw a few leaves in his mouth, and Nikki shaking the tree was not helping, but he made it to the bottom with minimal effort.

He placed Space Kid on the ground and immediately marched over and grabbed the remote control out of Max’s hands.

Max put his hands in his hoodie pockets, not concerned that the leaf blower hadn’t done much. It was only the first layer of chaos, after all. Speaking of chaos, the agent of it was sitting at the top of the tree. He smirked.

“Hey, Nikki! Can you get down from there?”

Nikki tilted her head to the side, as if thinking about it for a moment. “Nope!” she said happily, sitting on a branch at the top of the tree.

“Nikki, please come down.” David pleaded, tired from getting Space Kid down.

“Nope!” Nikki swung her legs back and forth. “I’ll stay up here!”

Oh, this was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so fukcing tired


End file.
